


Dependent

by tendervittles



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Incest, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 07:13:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3281525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tendervittles/pseuds/tendervittles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Domeric Bolton is hopelessly in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dependent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crookedneighbour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedneighbour/gifts).



> Guess who's back!~~
> 
> A drabble for LYCN, based on a conversation we had literally last night.

Ramsay snored softly, his warm breath tickling Domeric’s armpit. Domeric shifted slightly, so as to not disturb his sleeping brother, tucking Ramsay closer and making sure they were still both nestled safely beneath the covers.

He had worn his little brother out, he knew. Ramsay’s bastard blood ran fierce and hot, but tonight Domeric had found within himself a stamina even Ramsay couldn’t match.

Sometimes he just couldn’t help himself.

He loved his little brother with every fiber of his being and desired nothing less than to possess him, utterly and completely.

Domeric had to stifle a groan of pleasure. He had already spilled himself as Ramsay squirmed and whined beneath him, but there was something exceptionally erotic about their current position. Ramsay was wild when awake, unruly and barely in control, especially when they coupled in Domeric’s bed. Asleep, his features relaxed and he transformed into a vulnerable, needy little boy, pressed up against his big brother for comfort.

It was even better than the sex. It was everything Domeric had fantasized about, on those long, lonely nights in the Vale, Mychel Redfort in his bedchamber just down the hall, so close, yet ever out of reach.

He doesn’t even mind staying quiet as he spills again; he would never disturb his precious boy. A contented sigh slips passed his lips, but that isn’t enough to make Ramsay stir. Domeric smiled, placing a delicate kiss on Ramsay’s forehead.

At last, his own little brother.

_He loves him so much._


End file.
